


Zelda's Lullaby

by teayari



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 04:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11936688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teayari/pseuds/teayari
Summary: After many restless nights due to her vivid nightmares, Princess Zelda seeks The Hero, Link, for comfort.





	Zelda's Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm very excited to share my very first work on AO3! A friend requested this. And, after much debate, I decided to share it.
> 
> That being said, I would love to continue sharing my works on this platform. If you'd like to request a one-shot (particularly within the LoZ fandom), please leave a comment stating the characters and scenario, and it just might come true.
> 
> I'd also like to give a special thank to my friends who gave me the confidence to write and post this; much love!  
> A particular Zelda game wasn't kept in mind while writing, so that can be left entirely up to you. :) Enjoy!

It was a ridiculous thought, but it did not prevent her body from moving through the moonlit castle. The kingdom was asleep, save for a few guards who were quite terrible at their jobs. The princess, Princess Zelda, scurried along in her night gown. The hour was unknown to her.

What would she tell him?

She had a nightmare. Of course, she's had many before. But those did not provoke her to enter the hero's chamber in search for comfort. He was asleep, she thought to herself. Leave him be.

Zelda could not. For she wished, amongst many other things, to hear the sound of his voice. A voice heard so seldom that if he were to say a word, all evil would vanish; including her nightmares.

She approached his chamber. Her heart had already begun accelerating, and she hadn't even opened the door. Zelda's hand reached for the handle. It shook, and so a big breath she took, entering the cold room.

There was a beam of moonlight that shone through the window. It illuminated a part of the hero's bed that consumed a large portion of the room. And yet, there he was. Sleeping gently, a soft tint of pink on his cheeks. As she approached at a slow rate, the sound of his snore, a cute quietness she had never heard from him before, became audible. How could she disturb such a slumber?

She digressed, sitting on the side of the lavish bed, reaching her hand out to his shoulder. Once again, the shaking commenced. The beating of her heart became rapid. And, once her hand laid gently on his shoulder, she called his name in a soft tone. "Link," she shook him with barely any force at all. "Link, please, awaken..."

For a hero, he slept heavily. It was all she thought about as, once again, she applied pressure to his shoulder. The hero's eyes opened slowly, still partially asleep. Zelda felt terrible for bothering him. However, as his vision steadied, he seemed surprised. He sat up almost instantly after gaining his consciousness. And, even at a late hour, never failed to show his respect for the princess.

"I'm...so sorry to bother you at such a time," there was a shakiness in her voice as she spoke to him. She had barely begun to speak, and yet, her eyes became flushed with liquid. She trapped them within. Although, Link was able to look through her facade. He knew her well to know when something was troubling her.

"I only wished to...speak to you," Zelda bluntly spoke. Embarrassed she would've been had she told why. The hero cocked his head at her words. "It was...a dream I had. It involved you..." There it was again. Her voice became unsteady. Oh, how she wished for it to stop. But she could not. Her body separated from her mind as the tears she had trapped within her eyes, bit by bit, began to leave its bounds.

Regardless, she tried hard to finish relaying her dream to the silent hero parallel to her. "The kingdom...G-Ganon..." she said through a terrible lump in her throat. "You..." But she had stopped. Or rather, she was stopped. A familiar fragrance overwhelmed her, and warmth she seldom felt. Before she had noticed, the hero held her in his embrace. It certainly was something she did not expect. And yet, it felt... natural. Zelda was unable to describe the sensation. Thus, she effortlessly succumbed into his arms.

Never could she forget those two simple words. Surely, it was a common phrase to calm anyone. But no one was ever able to put it in a way that the hero did.

"It's...okay..."

There it was. The voice of purity itself. The voice of a hero. It was, no doubt, the comfort that Zelda so desperately sought. Once more, there was that unexplainable feeling. A sense of security that everyone but the hero failed to give her. Still, it took only those two words for the princess to begin weeping hysterically.

Zelda did not wish to show this side of her to the hero. He had much more going on in his life, but instead, he listened to a princess' relentless sobbing. She was sure he would rather be asleep, but that was not the case whatsoever. Her head was buried into his chest. And around her was his arms. A hand laid gently on her back and began to rub and pat with a steady beat. It was as though he invited her to release all the pain she had endured.

Zelda had done just that.

"Oh, Link," she wailed, her voice muffled and shaky. And with every breath she took, the crying never seemed to subside. "It...it was awful..." Zelda didn't have the strength to explain the contents of her nightmare. She did not want to think of it as a vision; a foreshadow of the future. She couldn't bear to think of it as anything more than just a terrible nightmare.

"Everything...it felt so...so real..." Zelda cried between breaths, oblivious to the amount of pressure she was applying as she gripped onto the back of his shirt. The hero's hand now rested on her head, respectively tightening his hug, which was the only form of comfort he could manage. It pained him to see her in that state. He wondered if every night she suffered so much and kept it to herself for so long.

"You..." she continued, pausing every so often to release her tears. "You were...you h-had p...perished." Zelda was able to complete what she had wanted to say from the start. Saying it aloud had caused her sobbing to amplify a bit. It was the reason why she had sought the hero at such a late hour; for the reassurance that he was still there. Of course, she never dreamt of saying such a thing. She could not lie to herself.

Link became dubious as his eyes laid upon the princess who cried her heart out. He sensed a sort of fiction about the scene, but it was all too real. What could he say? His previous remark had provoked her sadness further. He wished to comfort her. However, he felt as though his words weren't efficient. There must have been a reason that the princess had approached him due to her nightmare. For one thing, Impa was more than plausible. And yet, she came to him. 

Every fiber in Zelda's body implored her to speak her mind. Her crying was the only audible sound in the room. Even that wouldn't stop for an unknown reason. All of her attempts had ultimately failed. Her thoughts ran rancid as they hugged in silence. Well, relative silence. 

"Don't cry," Link softly spoke. His voice sounded tired, as it was more than prominent, but that wasn't his primary concern. Zelda, still weeping, lifted her head in slight astonishment of his words. She had not expected to hear much. In fact, nothing at all. The hero was full of surprises, it seemed, as he added onto his statement mere seconds ago. "don't worry."

There was something about his voice. It was...flawless. Cautious, as though he had meticulously chosen his words before speaking. Zelda wished she could hear more of it. She took a deep breath in between her sobbing. He was right; there should have been no need to worry. He was there, safe, and with her. She, for some reason, just needed that reassurance. Zelda couldn't imagine what she would do without him. That, in itself, was a fact.

The princess was now crying silent tears, which was a relief to Link that his words weren't terrible. "I'm sorry," she spoke, looking down to wipe her tears with the back of her hands. "I know that it was improper of me to intrude on your slumber." Zelda tried hard to regain her composure. She had exposed so much of herself that night; it would be difficult to take back the strength she once had. What was the hero thinking? She couldn't read his expressions. The moonlight was not as efficient as one would think. She barely made out his silhouette, and maybe, his eyes. "I assume that you are quite tired," the princess gave a sniffle, wiping her damp hands on her nightgown. "I shall leave you be now. I thank you for your hospitality, Link."

The hero, however, gently took her hand. Oh, how she hated the moonlight at that very moment. She had no idea what might have been going through his mind. She only felt his warm hand on hers. "You're still crying," he said to her, then retracted his hand with a sense of respect. He knew that her heart was still heavy. 

Had he wanted her to stay? Zelda stared at, what she could assume, was his eyes. It was against her better judgment, but the hero truly did have no faults. His heart was pure and humble, risking his slumber for the princess' well-being. His speculation of her sadness showed that. Not to mention the countless times he'd risk his life for Hyrule. She did contemplate the offer, though. She had gone many nights without sleep. The nightmares she so dreaded had a realness to them; unlike any she's ever experienced before. Impa claimed they were nothing to fear. Still, to see such vividness...Zelda could not withstand it. The question did remain, regardless. 

Before Zelda had time to respond, she heard the shuffling of his bed sheets. It was hard to see what the hero was doing. But he, for sure, had gotten up from his bed. The moonlight had consumed part of his body. Link had taken a grand stretch, followed by a soft grunt. Her eyes followed him. She was bounded by curiosity as he made his way around the large bed and to her. The moonlight offered a small visual. The hero had stuck his hand out to her. There was a moment of silence. Her theory seemed correct; he was thinking of what to say.

"There is a spot," he mystically began. "I go there when I want to clear my mind. Would you wish to go, your highness?"

She blinked in utter surprise. She wasn't appropriately dressed for such a feat. Then again, neither was Link. It might've slipped the hero's mind that she wasn't to leave castle grounds at a late hour. Impa made that a necessary rule. However, she didn't decline the offer. Perhaps the thought of the spot piqued her curiosity. Or the idea of it, anyway. Anything was better than being alone.

She nodded despite the insufficient light. Then, took Link's hand.

The hero helped her out of bed. Zelda had opened her mouth about their current attire; but, once again, the hero had moved to another section of his bedroom. The moonlight provided just enough light to see that he was looking through a wardrobe. Truthfully, Zelda was in a sort of shock that he used it. Considering his sparse selection of attire, it was a pleasant surprise. Link returned to her with a bulky coat. In fact, it was one she was familiar with. It was a typical Hylian cover the soldiers wore to keep themselves from growing cold. It was quite convenient, no doubt. And the fragrance...well, it was worn by the hero.

It was quite a big fit for the princess' small frame, but comfy and warm. Although, she was more concerned about Link. He had slipped into his boots and a standard cloak and nothing more. She felt guilty.

"Link," she gave a worried gaze. "Would you rather have this one? It is chilly out."

The hero gave a mere shake of the head. She figured that would've been his response. Zelda admired his humble ways, but his health should've been prioritized. However, he insisted. She didn't want to make a big deal of it.

Zelda followed Link out of his chamber and into the vacant hallway. Despite the rule Impa had imposed, it felt void of all life. On her way to Link's room, she only witnessed two of them, and their rooms were quite distant from each other. Zelda was amused by Link's caution, though. His expertise in such a skill certainly did wonders. They waited, still and quiet, as Link made sure to look before pressing forward. By the route they had been taking, Zelda was sure Link wanted to go to the kitchen's passage way. It was where shipments for the day's freshest ingredients came from. It also served as a shortcut to the stables, which was their desired destination.

Zelda watched, warm heartedly, the interaction between a boy and his most trusted steed, Epona. He fed her an apple he had taken from the kitchen, gently brushing her mane as she had done so. It was clear that he loved Epona dearly. After her snack, Epona let out a nicker, shifting excitedly in place. Zelda's horse knowledge was finite, but Epona seemed content.

Link bestrode his horse with the grace of a seasoned rider. With one hand, he held the reins. The other offered assistance for Zelda to mount Epona. She took his hand and was pulled up by his incredible amount of strength. Zelda adjusted herself behind him. The thought of the last time she rode a horse was now a distant memory. She had to admit she felt a bit nervous. Her full faith resided in the hero, though. He was skilled in that particular subject.

Epona lifted her legs as though she waited for her master's instruction. He advised Zelda to hold on; which was a second nature as he gave a swift flick to the reins he held. Epona neighed, galloping through the stables and into the coldness of the still night. Zelda felt a sudden rush--an overwhelming experience as Epona picked up significant speed. A smile laid upon her face as she watched speckles of white pass by through the dark sky. She witnessed a faint indication of her breath, but it didn't feel as cold as the interior of the castle led on.

Zelda felt the wind on her face. It kissed every strand of her golden locks, brushing it far behind in waves she could not control. The hero's hair, though much shorter in comparison, had done the same. It was magnificent in feeling and sight as their hair danced with the flow of the wind. She spectated the castle behind her, watching it grow distant every minute she spent admiring the beauty of the night. Her body felt at ease. She had never taken the time to gaze at her kingdom the same way she had done then. It sparked a new appreciation within her. She had the hero to thank for that realization. 

The imagery of Hyrule Field was beyond words she could put together. The stars looked better away from Castle Town, far from any light that could ruin such a spectacular sight. Epona ran freely; guided by Link, of course. She felt the long grass whisp against her ankles. The air was authentic, giving her the breath of fresh air she truly needed. In that instance, Zelda did not mind the length of their small feat. In fact, such a moment could last all eternity for all she cared. 

Zelda could not recall how long their trek had gone for. She only knew that when it had ended, she felt an insignificant sadness come about. It was only momentarily; for, after navigating through the forest by foot, the scene bestowed upon the princess left her in an utter loss of words.

"This is...what you spoke about?" Zelda softly spoke, her eyes never deviating from the beauty that was the oasis-like summit. The location of the area was quite difficult to find. Zelda understood. There was something so serene about it, so divine in every way. It had to have been protected. There was no doubt in her mind that Link was more than worthy of knowing about it. She, on the other hand, felt like she didn't exactly belong.

The hero replied with a simple nod of the head. He stepped forward, signaling for her to follow along. She complied, getting over her momentary daze. Zelda pursued Link. As she approached further into the mystical oasis, she was able to visualize minuscule winged creatures flying about in their home. The princess hoped their presence had not disturbed their spontaneous peace. Upon closer inspection, she noticed the water sparkled a brilliant fluorescent blue over its structure. A wide array of flower beds, in which some she instantly recognized, laid dormant within the perimeter of the pond.

The hero had led her to a small section, not far from the pond. A large oak tree remained in the way. Once they had gone around it, though, a significant portion of the night sky was visible. Far into the distance was the castle, but she had never seen such a gorgeous landscape. It was as though it had been a dream. Or, perhaps an artist's rendition of the view. Link had taken a seat, resting his back against the grand trunk of the tree; which was a clear indication they had reached their destination.

Zelda had taken in the scenery before she decided to join the hero. She took a seat beside him, staring out into the open as he did. There was a sense of guilt within her. She assumed it was the hero whom she felt sorry for. He brought her out here on his own accord to comfort her when she could've let him be. The time of night was unknown, but she there was no doubt he wished to rest. Although it was not apparent on his face, it remained a fact. Returning with a sleepy hero would've been a difficult task.

"Link," Zelda said in a gentle tone. "It is beautiful. More so than I could have hoped. Thank you." She produced a faint smile on her face. She gazed at the hero beside her who then turned to her, returning a smile she seldom witnessed.

It was tranquil there. Away from the pressure of the world. It seemed as if a barrier was cast around Link's secret spot that vanquished any, and every, evil entity or thought that even so much as lingering. Or so that's what Zelda would have liked to think, anyway. The only thing that bothered her was the coldness that seeped through the cover. Not because it was cold for her, but really that Link had nothing but a simple cloak. Zelda knew he was freezing. Their breaths were noticeable. And, since they were atop a hill, there was no doubt of it being colder. It made her feel quite terrible.

The princess sat up momentarily to remove the Hylian guard coat. Link was certainly confused. But, as Zelda sat closer and brought the coat over them, her gesture couldn't have been simpler. 

"There. This way, you won't fall ill," she stated. "someone has to watch you too, you know."

Link was very appreciative of it. The poor boy stuck his hands underneath the thick wool and gave a pleased smile. Zelda could tell he was thankful.

They both watched the stars quietly. At that moment, everything felt perfect. All of Zelda's worries, her fears...they simply disappeared. She saw her breath in the air again, but all she felt was warmth. It was something the cover itself did not previously provide. It must have been the hero's body heat, she was sure of it. It could not have been anything else but that. She discerned it from when he held her during her outpour.

Zelda's face flushed. Of all she remembered, it had to have been Link's warmth. It radiated even underneath the comfort of their makeshift blanket. She wished for it again, but she refused to make an even bigger fool of herself. Still, her being told her otherwise. What could she even say? Her heart began racing again, thinking of the proper words to say that wouldn't make her seem odd or strange. It took her a while to build up the courage.

Then, she turned to him and just spoke without a second thought.

"Link, I-" she immediately stopped herself from speaking further. Instead, she let out a quiet giggle. The hero's face seemed peaceful. He produced the same soft snore as before, but she found it much cuter when it wasn't being interrupted. His breathing was slow and calm, tranquil like the pond they had passed. He had fallen asleep.

Zelda rested her head against his shoulder, closing her suddenly heavy eyes.

"Rest well, my hero."


End file.
